Ready
by Solaris Prime
Summary: The annual Grand Prix has been announced and everyone is getting ready for the big event. However, Daisy recived a letter saying someone new is joining the ranks and is someone she knows. Who is this mystery driver? How is Daisy related? What's going on?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I couldn't help it! I missed having my Mario OC on the charts. However, this time I have a solid plot to have it not fall apart!**

**Disclaimer: ... Gah! You know the drill.**

_**

* * *

**_

Mario Kart Grand Prix

There is only one word that can bring all the people of the Mushroom Kingdom together: Competition. Her Highness, Princess Peach, had just announced the annual Grand Prix across all corners of the kingdom and everyone was gearing up for the big day. Mario and Luigi was working on their kart's engines, Bowser was last noticed working on a new kart altogether, and even Wario took time to wax his favorite car to a reflecting shine. However, something was bothering one person in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I should probably get some new tires," Peach thought aloud as she and Daisy were working on Peach's new bike. "The ones on here look a little bald. I'd rather take a turn safely than drift it." Peach looked at Daisy who was checking the engine for any irregularities. "What do you think, Daisy?"

Daisy, who had much dirtier hands than Peach since she took more of the dirty work, just shrugged. "I don't know."

Peach sighed and took a small cloth on a nearby table to wipe her hands, even though there were little spots on them. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just have a few things on my mind."

"Anything worth talking about?"

Daisy placed the cover for the bike back over the engine and stood up. "A lot of things are worth talking about, Peach."

"I know that. However, you're really tense half the time recently. A simple Grand Prix doesn't always do this to you."

"And it's not." Daisy traded a pair of pliers she was using for Peach's cloth and started wiping what oil spots she could see. "I just got word of some new racer coming in."

Peach put the pliers aside while keeping her eyes on her friend. "Oh really? Anyone we know?"

Daisy gave a light chuckle. "Well, not exactly 'we' know. More like _I_ know."

The pink princess' eyes widened. "Someone from your kingdom?"

Daisy wadded up the cloth she had and threw it in a basketball style to the table next to Peach which unraveled and perfectly covered the pliers on it as well. "You'll know when you see them." The spunky princess then turned and started to head out of the work area.

"Daisy?" Daisy stopped and turned halfway. "You missed a spot." Peach pointed to her right elbow.

"It'll wash off." With that, the princesses said their goodnights.

However, Peach was still curious about the mystery driver. 'Maybe I can do a little digging?' She thought. 'Someone here must know who they are.'

* * *

After taking a quick shower, Daisy put on her usual light-yellow sleeping gown and sat on the side of her bed. The thought of family coming in gave her a complicated feeling. Was it joy? Embarrassment? Or was it just plain uncertainty? She couldn't figure it out as she turned and fell back, letting her head drill into the soft pillow and messed up her hair a bit.

"Why didn't I expect this sooner?" Daisy thought aloud and picked up a piece of paper on her nightstand to read.

_Dear Daisy,_

_Been a long time hasn't it Dais? It's been a while since you came back to Sarasaland, so I thought I might come over to the Mushroom Kingdom for a visit. Also, I heard that there's an annual kart race being held over there? Could you please sign me up? However, not directly. Log me in as a mystery driver until I come in, okay? I've wanted to compete with you again, so I think this could be the best chance._

_Thank you!_

"Always looking for a challenge, aren't you, girl?" Daisy remembered the time when she and the writer of the letter used to play basketball together. "You always wanted to get at least _one_ basket in." With a smile, she turned off the lamp and then pulled the bed comforter over her for warmth as she drifted off.

* * *

"She didn't mention anything about the racer when she signed them in?" Peach asked the Toad who was cleaning up the sign-up booth for the Grand Prix.

"I tried asking," the Toad answered, "but Princess Daisy wouldn't speak of it. She just kept saying 'You'll understand when you see them.'"

Peach lowered her head in disappointment. "Okay then. I won't bother you for the rest of the night."

Nothing was coming up. Peach already searched the Grand Prix staff inside and out. So much, in fact, that it was two hours past her usual self curfew. Toadsworth would probably be surprised to see her out this late at night.

"I might as well go to bed now. No use risking a good nights sleep for information like this." Peach made her way up the stairs to her room… even though it was going to be a long walk.

* * *

**A/N: Short, yes. But suspenseful! That is _if_ you don't know who my Mario OC is. Obviously, this one is family to Daisy. I can't help it thought. I love Daisy! *cough* obsessed can come to mind *cough*. Anyway, I'll update it later.**


	2. Chapter 2

A red paratroopa was flying across the Mushroom Kingdom with two heavy bags of parts in tow. He was halfway to Bowser's castle, but to him with the baggage in his arms, it would take a week to get there without nearly killing himself first. He decided to take a rest and slowly lowered himself onto a log nearby a dirt road. He let go of the parts, which made a loud thud as it hit the ground and sat on the log while reaching behind him to massage his wings.

"Why do I have to be the delivery boy?" he asked himself. "Corporal Kroops can carry stuff like this no problem while I could be at the castle playing Go-Cheep with my pals." He sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why I even joined Bowser's crusade. It's not fair!"

The paratroopa closed his eyes and let himself drown in his misery. Every moment of his job just made his life worse. Each memory buzzed around his mind like an angry bee was flying around, looking for a good spot to sting him. The Koopa King's angry roar was so vivid in his mind that he could still hear it. '_Wait a second!_' he thought. '_That's not Bowser's roar_.'

The winged koopa opened his eyes and looked down the road to see someone on a bike driving up. Expecting the person to just drive on by, plus the fact that his wings were still sore, he just sat there, but as the biker came close, they slowed to a stop in front of him. The bike was dark blue and looking to be a mix between a Standard M and a Mach Bike. Their suit was dark blue as well with a double stripe reaching around the right shoulder to the left hip.

"You need anything?" the paratroopa asked. The rider looked at him and took off their helmet, surprising the red winged koopa of their appearance. "What? Daisy? You look... different."

The girl laughed a bit before speaking. "No, I'm not Daisy," she said. "But I am looking for her. Is Toad Town along this road?"

"Uh... Yeah. I think it's about an hour drive from here."

"Cool!" The girl put her helmet back on and fired up her engine. "Thanks!"

She spun her wheels for a moment and then dashed off, leaving a good sized dust cloud behind her. As it cleared, a wide-eyed paratroopa stared after her, amazed to find a look alike of Daisy. "I have GOT to tell Bowser this!" He grabbed the bags he left on the ground and then flew off at twice the speed he was flying before.

Starting at 2:00, Toads were scrambling for the sign-ups at the Grand Prix desks in the center of town. Most were heading for the 50cc and 100cc engine class than for the 150cc. The highest class usually only consisted the stars of the Mushroom Kingdom, as well as the daring and infamous ones who can hold their own.

Peach and Daisy watched from a distance as the crowd seemed to keep it's thickness each passing minute. However, neither was really surprised at the turnout. It was almost always like this each year since the first Grand Prix started. Peach remembered when Daisy came in, full of energy and ready to take on any opponent. But she noticed there was something wrong as the Mushroom Princess looked at her good friend. Daisy was fixated on the entrance of Toad Town.

"Waiting on someone?" Princess Toadstool asked, apparently snapping Daisy out of her thoughts as she quickly turned her head to face Peach.

"What makes you say that?" Daisy replied.

"Last year you kept talking about how you would 'leave everybody signing up in the dust.'" Peach tried recreating Daisy's excitement from last year's Prix, making Daisy chuckle at the attempt. "This year you seem so... What's the word? So..."

"Apprehensive?"

"I was thinking somewhere along the lines of stiff."

Daisy shrugged and turned her head back to the entrance. "I guess you could call it that. I'm a little worried, but curious at the same time. Then I look at myself and say, 'Daisy, you think too much.'"

"Is this because of that person coming in?" The dark haired princess gave a hard sigh. "Are they from your kingdom?" Daisy nodded. "Are they... family?"

Before she could answer, a dust cloud was noticed and both ladies focused their attention on it. A small vehicle could be seen heading for the town entrance. "What's that?" Peach asked, hoping for an answer.

"I'm not sure," Daisy said, "but I'm going to find out."

"You're what?" The spunky princess ignored the comment and stared running. Peach first stared after her before escaping the trance and following.

"Look out!" one of the Toads squealed as everyone made a mad dash to the sides of the road. Mario and Luigi was in town as they heard the screaming and ran up to the entrance, ready for who was coming. The bros stared at the incoming cloud of dirt and Luigi started to scoot back, but Mario was still curious. Could this be another Bowser attack?

His question was answered when he noticed someone on a bike, much smaller than Bowser and much slimmer than any of his minions. The figure turned sharply as they were coming to the entrance and stopped a yard away from the plumbers. After a minute, the dust cleared and everyone stood in awe at the newcomer. They swung off their bike, setup the kickstand, and walked closer.

"W-who are you?" Luigi asked, trying to compose himself.

"That's a surprise," the rider said behind her mask. "I'm glad I finally found this place. I got lost half way down here."

"Are you here for the Grand Prix?" An assistant Toad came up with a clipboard his size. It had several names on the top paper with the engine classes of karts at the top.

"Why, yes. I believe I have a spot open for me. Didn't Princess Daisy sign me in?"

"You know the Princess?" Luigi asked again, becoming more suspicious of the riders intention like his brother.

"Hey!" All eyes went back to see the Princesses coming in the crowd. Peach was a little out of breath, but Daisy had a happy smile on her face. "It took you long enough."

"I know. I planned to be here yesterday, but I took a wrong turn at Goomba Town," The rider explained.

"Hey!" a Goomba voice called in the back. "I take that as an insult!"

The rider raised her hand apologetically. "Sorry! Didn't mean it as one."

"So," Peach spoke after catching her breath, "are you the one who Daisy spoke of?" The rider nodded. "I am guessing you don't want to reveal yourself in public just yet, do you?" Another nod. "Very well, would you like to go to the castle? We can talk and exchange names there."

Mario mumbled something, inaudible to the rider and Daisy, but Peach caught on. "Of course you and Luigi could join, but I'm not the one to be asking."

Eyes turned to the rider and she shrugged. "Sure. Why not? Just so long as they can keep my identity a secret until I'm ready."

* * *

The five reached the second floor room of the castle, a meeting room usually reserved for the nobility, but since Peach took power, it was now only a second meeting room for guests. Not many people were in the room, so all felt it was the perfect place to speak. Daisy and the rider was a little anxious for the others reactions when they see the rider's face, but were trying to be patient.

"Do you feel comfortable in taking off your helmet now?" Peach asked. The rider and Daisy exchanged glances and Daisy nodded with a smirk. The rider looked back and removed her helmet, making the other three stare with their mouth agape.

"You're... You're..." Luigi tried to speak, but the resemblance was so distinct that it left him speechless. The newcomer look nearly identical to Daisy, with the exception of longer hair in a ponytail and green eyes.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my cousin," Daisy announced. "This is Lily, and she's here to compete in the Grand Prix."

"A pleasure to meet you all," she said more formally.

"Lil, this is Peach, Mario, and Luigi of the Mushroom Kingdom." Even after their intros, no one broke out of the trance yet. If it wasn't for the noticeable breath, one would say they froze. "Okay, guys. It isn't that shocking."

"Oh!" Peach broke her trance first and strode over to Lily, nudging Mario just enough to domino into Luigi and hit the ground. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to stare."

"It's okay," Lily assured. "The Queen of Sarassaland and my mother were twins, so that's the reason we look alike but have a few differences. We both took mostly after our mothers."

"Well, that explains the mirror image," Luigi stated while he and his brother got up.

"Yeah, but she's still her own person," Daisy said and wrapped her arm around her cousin. "However, she got her spunky nature from me."

Lily smiled and lightly elbowed Daisy in the stomach. "Yeah, but I'm the one that made you competitive."

"Oh really?"

"We always tied at everything we did, remember? That's when you said, 'I'll make sure you eat my dust next time we go head to head.' I figured what better way to settle the score then on the track."

"So that's why you came down here, huh?"

"Should I have any other reason?" Before Daisy could reply, a loud bang sounded from the lower floor. "What was that?"

"Oh no," the Princesses said in unison before the door behind them burst open revealing a large spiky koopa.

"Okay, were is this new rider?" It demanded as Mario jumped in front of the girls, ready for anything. "Mario? Why are you here? Ah, forget it! I'm not here for you anyway."

"Bowser!" Peach yelled, gaining the attention. "The treaty you signed forbade any hostile takeover during the Grand Prix, including trying to kidnap me again!"

The koopa's raging glare subsided for a moment as he smiled weakly. "Oh, forgive me your highness, but I'm afraid I'm still holding myself to that... even thought I would love to smash Mario to a pulp right now." His last words made Mario stiffen. "I came down here in search of this _newcomer_ I was recently informed about. Are you trying to sneak a racer in behind my shell?"

Daisy kept Lily turned away during all of this and whispered to her, "Lily, I have a little idea to play with Bowser's mind. Wanna join in the fun?"

"You bet I would," Lily replied with a mischievous grin.

"Who are you talking to, Petal Princess?" Boswer piped up as he noticed the two. "Is this the new racer?"

"So what if they are," Daisy replied without turning. "It wouldn't matter anyway. You're always left in the dust when I look in my rear view mirror."

The Koopa King's rage flared up from the insult. "Why you little! Give me one reason why I shouldn't break my treaty right now!"

"Are you seeing double?"

Bowser had a wave of confusion hit him. "What are you-?" He ceased mid-sentence when both girls turned around, revealing their faces. The immense similarity surprised him to the point where he jumped back, sending a small tremor when he landed. "Forget my last question. _Who_ are you? This can't be natural! There can't be TWO Daisys!"

"You sure?" Lily asked as she tried to sustain a grin. "It's not everyday you meet your twin."

"Twins? No one said anything about a twin!" After a moment, the group gave way and started laughing uncontrollably. Looking around, Bowser felt like he missed something. "What?"

"Okay, joke's over," Daisy announced as she recovered her composer. "She's my cousin, Shell-for-brains."

"Huh?" As Bowser scratched his head, Mario said something. "What was that?"

"He said, 'she's family.'" Luigi translated. "Meaning you'll have double trouble in the Prix now."

"I didn't ask for your input, Greenie!" Bowser snapped and then looked at Lily. "Let me make things very clear to you, Pollen Face. Stay away from me on the track if you value your kart."

Lily chuckled. "I don't have kart."

The Koopa King face palmed himself. "Well, whatever! Just stay on your end of the track."

"Okay. I won't even look at you in the rear view mirror." The remark made him roar with flames, nearly scorching the tapestries hanging overhead. "Temper, temper. Listen, if you want to prove me wrong, do it on the track. I like actions, not words."

Bowser snorted, releasing some steam, and started to walk away. "Just remember," he said at the doorway, "you told me to."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been a while. I know this isn't one my more _longer_ chapters, but it's something to get it going again.**

**I will point out that I switched things into First Person for this chapter and it's in Lily's PoV. I'm going to keep this from here on out and _possibly_ switch it to Daisy now and then. I found out that First Person writing is my strong point, so I'll stick to it as much as possible.**

_**Dis... Ah, shoot it! You know the drill.**_

* * *

The castle was bigger than it looked outside. It took almost an hour for the tour Peach gave me and my legs started to get soar from all the walking. By the time it was over, I practically fell to the floor and released a sigh. However, that wasn't the end of all the walking; my guest room was back down on the second floor and we were in the back of the first.

"Can't there be an easier way to get around here?" I whined. I may have been athletic, but even a sports girl had her limits.

"Are you tired already?" Daisy asked, slightly mocking. "We've been around this place to much, the size seems normal."

_'Your castle isn't _nearly_ as large as this place, Daisy,'_ I thought as we entered into the grand hall again. "Please tell me we're at least two thirds of the way there."

"I would say more along the lines of half," Peach said and I rubbed my forehead so hard that my neck bent. "Don't worry. I'm sure the destination will be worth the travel."

I looked at Daisy who was looking at her friend with surprise. "Wow, Peach. That's one of the wisest things I have ever heard you say."

"Is that so? You need to visit me more often then. Just because Bowser captures me periodically does not mean I don't have my share of knowledge."

"Does it come with royalty?" I asked Peach and she shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't say so. Look at your cousin, for example."

Daisy made a hard glare at Peach, who only giggled at the sight. I had to smile myself, knowing what Daisy was most likely thinking. "Yeah, you know not to go there," my spunky cousin warned. The added statement forced a burst of laughter out of me for a second, but I held in the rest.

Another several minutes went by and we finally made it to the room I was supposed to stay in for the Grand Prix. I was motioned by both girls to open the door and I did so, a little unsure of what was behind. I was met with amazement as an art of a room entered my sight. A grand sized room with soft carpet decorated with vines and flowers, light blue painted walls that had a diamond pattern thanks to the small chandlers hanging on the ceiling reflecting light with each piece of glass. However, there was one thing that really caught my interest.

"A bed!" I ran over and flopped on the king sized mattress with dark blue blankets. It wasn't that I never slept on a bed as much as how tired I was because the tour literally stole the day away and all that walking exhausted me. "Sweet mercy, I can rest."

"Uh… Daisy," Peach's voice sounded confused and I sat up. "Where did all of this come from?"

Daisy shrugged. "When I got the message of Lily coming, I recruited some Toads to set this up for her. I would have thought you didn't mind."

"No, of course not. But I would like to know how this slipped by both Toadsworth and I."

I saw Daisy give that secretive smirk and I couldn't help but do the same. "Thanks, Dais," I said. "I wondered if you were still able to pick what I liked."

"Oh, but we're not done yet," she announced and tilted my head in confusion. "We need to buy you some clothes tomorrow too. I didn't see any when you came in."

"What? Of course I did! They're…" When I thought about it, I remembered my bike did not have my bag on it. "Oh no. I must've left them at that Inn in Koopa Cape."

"Then that settles it! Shopping tomorrow, bright and early. However, we have one problem at the moment."

Again, I titled my head. "What problem?"

Daisy turned to Peach who returned the glance and then nodded. "You don't have your bags, right?" Peach reminded. "That means you don't have a nightgown. I have several extras for you to borrow, so-"

"Nah, that's okay." Both girls looked at me somewhat confused. I sighed; knowing what I was going to say probably wouldn't make sense. "I'll make due until tomorrow. Just do me a favor and make sure no one enters the room until I say so."

"What are you talking about?" Peach asked and looked at her friend. Daisy, however, knew what Lily was saying and her eyes told Peach the general picture. "What? Lily, that's indecent!"

I had a feeling she was taking things a little too far, but just the thought made my face flush. "No, I'm not sleeping with _everything_ off, Peach! I'll still have on my undergarments."

"I still protest! Daisy, explain to your cousin about proper etiquette here at this castle." Daisy didn't say anything as she watched me. I met her eyes and stared at her, unflinching. She knew this wasn't the first time I've done it and it probably won't be the last if the situation demands it. After a while, Daisy sighed. "Well?"

"Just make sure her room isn't disturbed during the night, will you?" I was happy for her reply, but Peach seemed to be taken aback.

"You cannot be serious?"

"So long as she's left private, everything will be fine. Besides, I'll get her up early enough so no one will forget the order after they wake." After telling the plan, Daisy walked out the room, leaving behind a shocked Peach. She turned to me and back to where Daisy left a few times until she finally sighed in defeat and left as well.

"Finally," I breathed and started undressing. It felt good to get that tight suit off me and to let my skin breath after so long.

I placed the suit on a chair beside the bed and laid my helmet on top before slipping underneath the blankets and letting my head sink into the pillow. The beds here were much plusher that only after a couple of minutes, I drifted off into sweet slumber.

I slipped out of my sleep with an uncomfortable feeling. I found myself on my side, facing my riding gear, and felt some presence behind me. I stiffened myself to feel where my arms were placed and found my left arm was free to make a quick grab for my helmet. I did so and was ready to swing the hard headgear into my unexpected visitor but stopped as I realized who it was.

"Daisy?" I silently exclaimed. She was in a white and yellow biking suit and was staring at her hand. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just five seconds under two minutes," she stated, confusing me immensely. "You're a lighter sleeper than before. What happened? I used to clock you in at seven minutes."

I sighed in frustration at her little prank. I barely saw any daylight coming through the blinds of the windows so it must've been very early. "Are you waking me up to shop _this_ early?" I asked as I adjusted a bra strap that was trying to slip off.

"Well, that too. But one of the main tracks is near the place I want to take you, so suit up. Let's take a drive around town."

I yawned, feeling the grogginess start to come back. "Okay. Just give me a minute and I'll be out." I laid back down, wanting to relax for a bit before stirring myself. However, Daisy pulled the blanket off the bed with one fell swoop and I curled up as if I was completely indecent. "Hey! What gives?"

"I'm doing this for your sake. Come on!"

The rude awakening set me in a bad mood as I put back on everything that I took off. Why did Daisy have to be so pushy? I know she's always kept her word, but she doesn't have to be so tense. However, what if she had other plans? If so, it may explain her strange behavior.

I was able to find my way out front of the castle where Daisy was standing with her bike right behind her. The model was sleek and somewhat bigger than mine. I noticed the emblem up front and guessed this wasn't just for a slow ride around town. "Are we taking your bike?" I asked.

"For the time being," she answered. "I would have yours out as well, but it's still being worked on."

That startled me. "What do you mean 'being worked on'? Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, it's not that. The Grand Prix has certain requirements for bikes and karts. Yours is like a split between two models, to they're checking to make sure it's a legal bike."

I wasn't sure if that calmed my nerves or worried me even more. "Oh. I didn't hear about that. I thought I could just bring whatever could drive."

Daisy closed her eyes and chuckled before turning and saddling her seat. "It's more than just 'driving,' Lil. It's _how_ it drives." On cue, she started the engine and revved the motor. She looked at me with a smile and an adventurous look in her eyes; the one I knew all too well. "Jump on!"

I smiled and did so, wrapping my arms around her to have sturdy support. Letting go of the brake, Daisy spun out for a second before starting out of the castle premises and onto the main road. Even with two passengers, she didn't seem to show any problem while driving on this bike along solid ground, but I knew she wasn't at full speed. Was this for the Grand Prix or is it because of me?


End file.
